Remettre des couleurs dans sa vie
by Lunashura
Summary: Quand on a plus une seule larme à verser à force de chagrin, quel espoir peut bien survivre sous une Lune déprimante? A moins que ce soit précisément le moment pour remettre un peu de couleur dans sa vie...


**Note d'auteur: **Fic écrite aux moments les plus sinistres de l'hiver, sauf que pour une fois je n'ai pas envie de me pendre en me relisant... Ca ne respire toujours pas la joie et la bonne humeur à chaque ligne, mais la fin est tout de même nettement moins sinistre que ce que je fais d'habitude, ça change!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter appartient naturellement à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling!

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit miteux de sa chambre, dans une auberge de Pré-au Lard, et se couvrit le visage de ses mains tremblantes. McGonagall lui avait proposé une chambre à Poudlard, mais elle avait décliné l'offre. Ce n'était pas un peu de confort en plus qui allait la consoler de la noirceur de l'existence. Ni qui allait convaincre Remus de ne pas aller se terrer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Oh, il n'avait rien dit, avait prétendu ''s'être pris une chambre quelque part dans le village'', mais elle le connaissait assez pour deviner ce qui se cachait derrière l'expression… Elle le connaissait assez et pourtant si peu… Comment une personne pouvait-elle donc vous échapper d'autant plus qu'on la côtoie ? Et comment pouvait-elle se lamenter sur sa non-vie amoureuse lorsque le plus grand sorcier de sa génération venait d'être assassiné par un traître ?

C'en était trop… Dumbledore le puissant, le sage, le malicieux, la garantie qu'un espoir subsisterait toujours tant qu'il lutterait à leur côté… Un vieux corps désarticulé. Pourtant, au-delà du choc monumental que constituaient sa mort et le désespoir accablant que le simple fait de penser aux conséquences impliquait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attrister ailleurs.

Remus, si solitaire, si désespéré, si résigné à s'exclure tout seul… Le voir ce soir avait été un supplice, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la vision de sa silhouette émaciée, s'en allant comme si cela allait de soi vers cette vieille bicoque lugubre et froide… Y penser était si déchirant que Nymphadora ne parvint même plus à pleurer le vénérable fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, et les larmes brûlantes qui lui coulèrent entre les doigts se dédièrent tout naturellement au loup-garou logé à même pas deux-cent mètres –comment aurait-elle pu accepter le confort du château en le sachant là ?

Elle se tourna sur le côté pour laisser échapper un sanglot rauque, et frappa l'oreiller avec brutalité.

-Quel IDIOT ! explosa-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Nymphadora se recroquevilla sur elle-même, poings serrés indistinctement sur les draps ou sur ses propres cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage en une auréole cendrée, et pleura –longtemps.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses aillent autant de travers ? Rogue, un agent double ? Sérieusement ? Après s'être entendu rabâcher à longueur de suspicions que « Dumbledore-lui-fait-confiance », ils ne sauraient au final jamais pourquoi, ni pourquoi cette raison avait réussi à le tromper.

Probablement dut-elle finir par s'endormir, parce qu'elle prit soudainement conscience d'être parfaitement alerte, malgré la rude soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle fixa sa montre : une heure et quart du matin. Autant se rendormir.

Les minutes s'égrenaient, interminables. Ni le sommeil ni les pleurs ne revenaient s'abattre sur elle, au contraire. Nymphadora fixa le plafond, plongée dans une profonde méditation. Elle se sentait vide, et pourtant elle eut beau chercher, elle se sentait presque…bien ? Oui, peut-être que de se donner enfin le temps de pleurer tout son soul l'avait délivré d'une partie de cette tension qui lui rongeait l'âme depuis des mois maintenant.

Un nuage passa, révélant le clair de Lune qui s'abattit sur son visage. Cet astre froid qu'elle ne faisait que maudire, particulièrement lorsqu'il approchait dangereusement de la sphère parfaite comme ce soir. La nuit prochaine...La Lune sera pleine. Nymphadora attendit la pointe de tristesse qui accompagnait d'ordinaire cette réalisation, en vain. Elle ne ressentait que de la froideur, à laquelle son ennemie faisait écho dans ce qui ressemblait à une approbation silencieuse. Etait-elle si desséchée à présent qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à ressentir le poids de ses chagrins ? Etait-elle au moins encore vivante ? Curieusement, elle eut envie de répondre à ces questions en criant « Oui, je suis vivante ! Je vis, et c'en est assez de me traîner à travers ce merdier comme une loque humaine ! »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds. Inutile de songer à se rendormir, elle n'y parviendrait pas, n'en avait plus envie. Ses pas la portèrent devant le miroir crasseux qui, entre deux profondes fêlures, lui renvoya malgré tout son image. La lueur verte qu'elle discernait dans ses prunelles, lointain souvenir de jours meilleurs durant lesquelles elle était encore elle-même, ne la surprit pas tant que son expression. Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus arboré ce regard…vivant ? La douce quiétude en elle depuis son réveil ne tarda pas à se muer en frisson violent, qui la secoua des pieds à la tête. De la magie spontanée… ?

Peu à peu, elle constata que son reflet cessait de lui obéir. Peut-être allait-elle mieux, ainsi se sentait-elle, mais pas à la vitesse de celle qui lui faisait face, elle aurait pu en jurer. Trop de malice, trop de détermination dans ce visage terne qui reprenait peu à peu son teint frais de pêche, trop d'ancienne force perdue dans ces yeux d'un vert pétillant. Ce qui acheva de la convaincre, ce fut la seule métamorphose de son double dont elle pouvait s'assurer sans aucun risque de se tromper qu'elle n'avait pas lieu chez elle. En effet, la mèche sèche et brunâtre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts était loin d'avoir le lustre de la chevelure de son reflet. Et surtout… celle-ci était rose. Une couleur vivace qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis bien longtemps !

Nymphadora contempla celle qui lui faisait face avec avidité. Ce miroir avait-il la particularité de refléter une apparence potentielle de ceux qui lui faisaient face, ou juste de rappeler un passé rayonnant et perdu ? Voir cela l'aurait probablement déprimé la veille, comme un douloureux rappel de ce qu'elle n'était plus, mais en l'occurrence, elle n'avait que le désir de ressembler à nouveau à la jeune femme pleine de vie qu'elle voyait devant elle et qui commençait à se détacher de la glace.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Elle sursauta en constatant soudainement ce fait. Le visage de son reflet était sorti du miroir ! Elle faillit rire en voyant ce regard presque grave penchée vers elle, mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge en voyant son double ne pas la suivre dans son mouvement de recul. Ou plutôt si, le reflet la suivait, et c'était bien là le problème !

Ce qui se passa ensuite se déroula si vite qu'elle n'était plus sûre que cela avait bien eu lieu. Elle eut le sentiment que son reflet lui attrapa le visage de ses mains pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, puis celui que son être entier sombra dans un trou profond à une vitesse folle, bien supérieur à celle qu'entraîne une chute en balai à 200 mètre du sol. La salle de bain semblait brièvement illuminée par un impressionnant éclair lumineux.

Tremblante de tous ses membres, étonnée de ne pas être tombée sur le carrelage, elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant le miroir. Pas de doute, ce regard effrayé, abasourdi, était le sien. Mais les cheveux restaient roses. Donc… ?

Nymphadora faillit hurler en regardant les mèches, bien réelles, qui lui retombaient gracieusement sur les épaules. Elle avait regagné sa couleur fétiche ! Cela signifiait-il qu'elle avait retrouvé son don ? Après tout, ce pouvait encore être un effet de l'enchantement dont ce miroir semblait être le vecteur !

Elle inspira profondément, et ferma les yeux. Tout son être se focalisa sur le maigre pouvoir qu'elle sentait sourdre en elle, et à partir de là, toutes ses anciennes facultés se remirent en place d'elles-mêmes. Nymphadora se rendit vite compte que fermer les yeux n'avait été qu'un moyen de se rassurer, car quand elle les rouvrit, c'était bien une folle tignasse rousse qui lui encadrait le visage et les épaules. Elle se fixa du regard, et vit ses pupilles virer au cuivre puis au bleu sombre, au gris, avant de retourner enfin au vert pétillant qu'elle préférait. Bien. Au tour de son visage maintenant.

Joues rondes, profit grec, lèvres pulpeuses qui se rétrécirent en une fine ligne, nez asiatique, puis en forme de bec d'oiseau de proie… La métamorphomage guérie s'en donna à cœur joie et riait de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle elle se transformait. Guérie ? Il lui semblait que jamais auparavant son don lui paraissait aussi facile à utiliser ! Elle se rendit son visage ordinaire, puis, comme apeurée à l'idée que son talent ne disparaisse comme il était revenu, passa un long moment à s'amuser avec ses cheveux. Courts et blonds, frisées et verts pomme, roux et bleus, blancs aux racines et noir à partir des oreilles… Alors que le moindre changement lui demandait un effort minimum de concentration auparavant, la réalité tenait désormais la cadence avec le rythme de son imagination, plus vivace et peine de couleurs qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant des mois, et elle craignit même un instant ne plus pouvoir endiguer le phénomène.

Une part d'elle avait honte de rire de si bon cœur en se livrant à ces futilités, auxquelles elle ne s'était plus adonnée depuis encore plus longtemps, et aussi de retrouver la forme précisément ce soir-là, pourtant elle chassa ces pensées d'un revers de la main. Il fallait bien compenser tous ces mois si ternes et gris, et évacuer un peu de stress au passage ! Oui, son hilarité était purement nerveuse, pourtant il lui sembla qu'une part d'elle riait pour de vrai, simplement _parce que_ c'était totalement déplacé, et la situation pire que jamais.

Rire parce que la situation était désespérée…parfois, Nymphadora maudissait son propre sens de l'humour. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même, où elle risquait de le regretter... Comme une grosse vague venant s'échouer sur la grève, un fou rire de plus heurta ses lèvres en imaginant les visage offusqués qu'elle provoquerait si sa chevelure décidait de passer brusquement du noir au jaune vif pendant, disons, l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Elle sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux en y pensant, et rougit de honte d'avoir ri d'une idée pareille, cependant elle se reprit bien vite en songeant que, tel qu'elle le connaissait, le vénérable sorcier ne lui en aurait vraisemblablement pas tenu rigueur.

Une fois qu'elle se fut bien défoulée, elle étira ses cheveux temporairement mauves au maximum, surprise de les voir devenir plus longs qu'elle n'avait jamais pu les rendre. Finalement, ce n'était pas mal, le mauve… Peut-être devrait-elle les laisser comme ça ?

La jeune sorcière resta un long moment songeuse, ses pensées dérivant doucement dans tous les sens, sans jamais tout à fait s'éloigner de Dumbledore, de Remus, du mauve qui l'auréolait presque jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle remarqua distraitement au passage que, quelque part dans tout ce foisonnement de magie incontrôlée, la glace avait perdu ses fissures. Mais pas la crasse, apparemment partie pour rester un bon moment…

Soudainement, elle poussa un bâillement formidable, et décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Appliquer la décision dont elle était devenue lentement consciente dans sa rêverie mais qu'elle, elle le savait, avait prise déjà avant.

Ses pointes refluèrent vers ses épaules, tel un élastique détendu, le mauve redevint du rose, et Nymphadora, constatant avec un dernier coup d'œil –elle était restée plus qu'assez à se regarder devant le miroir- que c'était bien ainsi qu'elle voulait être pour l'instant, et sortit de la salle de bain pour enfiler son manteau. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller d'abord, claquant la porte d'un coup sec de sa baguette sans se retourner en sortant de la chambre, toujours froidement éclairée par les rayons de Lune.

Elle avait passé assez de temps à se noyer dans ses idées noires, et elle n'était pas la seule à qui remettre quelques couleurs dans la vie ferait du bien.

* * *

**Note de fin:** J'aimais bien l'idée que Tonks récupère ses cheveux roses avant que Lupin ne cède, et pas l'inverse. J'espère ne pas avoir trop forcé sur le cynisme. Rire et retrouver la forme après la mort de quelqu'un peut sembler choquant, mais parfois, il faut se retrouver au fond du gouffre pour pouvoir rebondir...et dans ces moments-là, difficile de ne pas rire comme une tordue. Du moins, c'est le cas pour moi! Qu'en pensez-vous?


End file.
